Cheer Chaos at Ever After High
by Silverstream Kitty
Summary: The students of Ever After High have decided to start a year around cheer team. Apple has talked to the head master and situated all the complications, from practice dates to uniforms and expenses. Apple, of course, is cheer captain with both royals and rebels of the team but when Raven casts a spell to get herself in, Apple (under the spell) kicks off half the team instead!


Rated: K

NOTE: I do not own ANYTHING from the Ever After High books or TV webisodes.

I'm also not done with this yet.

Summary: The students of Ever After High have decided to start a year around cheer team. Apple has talked to the head master and situated all the complications, from practice dates to uniforms and expenses. Apple, of course, is cheer captain with both royals and rebels of the team but when Raven casts a spell to get herself in, Apple (under the spell) kicks off half the team instead!

The music began to blare as Raven Queen turned the corner into the school's gym. She held her books in her arms with Blondie walking beside her. Her purple eyes widened in surprise as she watched the group of her friends dancing in sync and shaking pom poms. Raven noticed that both royals and rebels were on the squad and found it odd that they could cooperate together.

"Hmm. I wonder who the captain is . . . ?" Raven thought as she peered around, taking in the scene. All the girls wore the same styled cheer skirt and top but in customized colors to match their personalities. Just then, the music stopped and Apple White stepped out from the group and turned around to face her team.

"Alright, girls! That was great! Let's do it again!" She smiled her innocent smile and set the music back to the beginning. Maddie, daughter of the Mad Hatter, abruptly turned her head to stare at Raven and Blondie.

"Oh! Oh! Hi Raven! Hi Blondie!" Maddie yelled before dissolving into a fit of giggles. She always was crazy, that girl.

Raven and Blondie gave a wave before walking on nonchalantly but the cheer squad stuck in Raven's head for the rest of the day, intriguing her.

Later that day, Raven found Apple as she was heading back to the dorms.

"Oh hey Raven!" Apple called out cheerfully.

"Hey, Apple." Raven responded, hesitant. "I was wondering if I could join the cheer team! It looked really fun."

"Oh I'm sorry, Raven, but tryouts were last week and the headmaster won't let anyone else join if they miss the deadline." Apple dejectedly.

Raven sighed. She had been sick with a dizzying fever and couldn't even come to the tryouts.

"That's ok, Apple. It's not your fault." Raven piped up encouragingly, but she couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

The next day, Raven walked silently through the halls during her break. She was lost in though and didn't notice when Kitty Chesire, daughter of the Chesire Cat, slinked up behind her.

"Whatcha thinking about, Raven?" Kitty purred in her smooth voice.

"Oh, hey Kitty." Raven replied in a deflated voice. "I was just thinking about how I wanted to be on the cheer team but I couldn't make the tryouts since I was sick so now I have to wait until next year." The future queen looked away, miserable.

Kitty paused and frowned, pretending to think. "Oh! I have an idea! Why don't you use your magic to get yourself on the team!" The half-feline smiled wide, though leaking out was her troublesome, cunning aura.

"But that would be mind control!" Raven sharply protested.

"Oh, no, Raven, you've got it all wrong. Just think of it as another opportunity! It's not like you don't _deserve_ to be on the team, right?" Kitty batted her eyelashes innocently.

After debating inwardly with herself, Raven decided it would be alright. She wasn't breaking any rules, technically, and it wasn't harming anyone in the process.

"Alright, Kitty. Now that I think of it, it doesn't seem too bad of an idea." Raven pondered aloud.

Kitty only chuckled as she began to disappear, leaving only her smile, before it, too, poofed out of sight.

Raven chanted quietly. The head master was in his office, shuffling around. He leaned down to pick up an old, dusty book. After cracking open the door just ever so slightly and making sure there was no other being in the room, she decided to progress onward with Kitty's, and now her, plan.

Abruptly, the headmaster straightened up and Raven scampered off in glee, assuming that her spell had completely worked.


End file.
